cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tak
Tak is the main character of the Tak and the Power of Juju Series. He is one of the children in the Pupanunu Village. He is able to use his Magic Abilities to fight off enemies, summon Jujus, and a variety of other things. Despite this, he is still a kid, and constantly gets into trouble with his magic. He is voiced by Jason Marsden during the original video games, and was voiced by Hal Sparks during the Television Series, and later games. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Tak appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He is introduced early where he encounters SpongeBob and Patrick in Bikini Bottom's factory. He joins the group of heroes in their quest to defeat Professor Calamitous. He fights with a wooden stick and his special costume is him in a Chicken Suit. He also has an own bonus game in which he must reach the end by climbing walls, jumping on platforms and evading spikes and other hazards. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Tak appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Tak was summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. They went through several worlds to collect batteries. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good and afterwards SpongeGlob defeated the Vessel of Portentia. Tak's special weapon is a staff made out of Mawgu power, which resembles the Staff of Dreams. He uses this staff to slam his opponents with, but also for his special attack. When he uses his special attack he turns the enemies into sheep that can be killed with one hit. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Tak appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only one from his show to be represented. He also is the last default character to be confirmed in the game. He fights with his Staff of Dreams and has Party Juju's skull with him. Bio From a humble Shaman's assistant to heroic wielder of "Juju", Tak of the Pupununu has always found himself tangled in the web of adventure. Using his staff and inherent magical abilities, Tak can cast spells and summon Jujus, powerful (and yet very peculiar) magical beings for advice (and the occasional bout of mischief!) Returning home to his village after a quiet day of fishing, Tak was shocked to discover that the entire Pupununu village had been completely razed, and all of the villagers missing! He found out from Party Juju's head that an army of the undead had come to conquer their world, and while he tried to stop them, a strange force took control of his body and took it with the village! It was then that the Moon Juju, armed with the Staff of Dreams, told Tak that it was up to him to use the staff to cross dimensions and save not only the Pupununu tribe, but the entire Nicktoon universe as well! Taking Party Juju's head with him, Tak leaps into the portal created by the staff, once again playing the reluctant hero! Special Powers *Possesses knowledge of magic spells that can boost his abilities *Wields the 'Staff of Dreams', which can allow him to cross dimensions and summon creatures from either the Dream World or the Nightmare Realm *Can summon Jujus to aid him in battle *Empathy with Animals *Aided by Party Juju (does tossing his skull like a bowling ball count as a power?) Quotes Intro *"I've got no time to lose, my tribe needs me!" *"Juju take you!" *"Sure hope I don't have any mishaps when I'm trying to use my Juju here! Whoa!" *misfires staff* *"I wish Jibolba was here right now." *Party Juju: "Whoa, boy! This should be a blast!" Tak: "Whoa!" *misfires staff* Party Juju: "I didn't mean LITERALLY!" *"This may be the Staff of Dreams, but it's also your worst nightmare, creep!" (Intro against any Villain except Technus) *"Nicktoons....Unite! Whoa!" *misfires staff* (Intro if teamed up with any combination of Spongebob, Jenny, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny, Zim, Rocko, or Ren and Stimpy) *"Party Juju, that guy sounds like you!" Party Juju: "Yeah! Awkward....." (Intro against Technus) *"Huh....she must be consulting some....invisible Juju, Party Juju!" (Intro against Dora) *"The power of science against the power of Juju!" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"A sorceror! Care to face off against the power of Juju?" (Intro against Kyle, Shinigami, or Stormy) *"Let's go, Timmy! My jujus against yours! Let's go!" (Intro against Timmy Turner) *"Where's Safety Pin Juju when you need him?" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *Party Juju: "Whoa, something tells me showing this guy your Spirit Rattle would be a baaaaaad idea!" Tak: "Noted." (Intro against Raphael) *"Whoa....now that's what I call elemental Juju!" (Intro against Korra) *"A finger Juju? What's this world coming to?" (Intro against Bessie) Win Pose *"...and that's the power of Juju!" *"That was cutting it a bit close! Looks like I need to practise more!" *"Not bad for a 'little jungle boy', huh?" *"Yeah, I know I mess up sometimes. But I still kicked your butt!" *"Be grateful you didn't wind up as a sheep." (Win Pose against any villain except for Technus) *Party Juju: "That guy may sound like me, but he's no party animal, that's for sure!" (Win Pose against Technus) *"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to work on my juju." (Win Pose against Kyle, Shinigami, or Stormy) *"Juju wins! Better luck next time, Jimmy!" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"Aw, Timmy. I was expecting better than that." (Win Pose against Timmy Turner) *"Yowch! Those pointy things are sharp!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"So, uh....who was it you were talking to, back there?" (Win Pose against Dora) *"Maybe you should try earning a "Not sucking" badge." (Win Pose against Bessie) Victory Screen *"Even Kiljoy Juju would find that battle lacking. Were you even trying?" *"The Pupununu needs me! Hey! Stop laughing! Yes, I know what it sounds like!" *"Tlaloc? Traloc? I honestly lost track of how you say his name, to be honest." *"A wise man once told me, 'Magic must defeat magic'. He also tapped me on the head for some strange reason. Come to think of it, that guy was just weird." *"Nice job. You put Party Juju to sleep with that performance." *"Sorry, Timmy. Maybe you should try summoning Jujus that are at least bigger than your head next time." (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) *"You call that magic? I call it embarassing." (Victory Screen against Kyle) *"You're an explorer? Tell me more! I like to hear stories from travelers like you!" (Victory Screen against Dora) Miscellaneous *"Is it the Staff of Dreams, or you that's casting a spell of boredom on me?" (Taunt #1) *drinks from a coconut* (Taunt #2) *"Boriiiiing...." (Taunt #3) *"Staff of Dreams, do your thing!" (Tag In) *"I'll be back!" (Tag Out) *"I've got just the Juju for that!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Victory Juju!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"AAARGH!!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"Jibolba....Jeera....I've....failed." (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"Where's a Clock Juju when you need one?" (Loss via Time Over) Gallery takrender.png|Tak as he appears his show Tak_-_Chicken.png|Chicken Costume dim Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Starter Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Deleted Characters In Super Brawl 2 Category:Non-Playable Characters